


A Night Like Tonight

by Amam_9110



Category: zombies - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amam_9110/pseuds/Amam_9110
Summary: These are dangerous times for a boy to be out on his own trying to right past failures. Sorry, I suck at writing summaries.





	A Night Like Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I have written a lot, but this is the first time in years that I actually posted something online. Constructive criticism is welcome! I apologize for any errors you find, I have looked it over myself a few times, but I still may have missed something. 
> 
> Also, ***** signals the beginning and end of a flashback

No one in their right mind would be out on a night like tonight. The thought flitted through Ethan's mind as he slowly trekked. The desolate street seemed to span the length of the town. Broken, boarded up windows and crumbling walls told the story of who or what inhabited the once cheery houses. An owl hooted nearby from the dark foreboding woods. 

"Shit!" Ethan realized it was an owl, but not before he had crouched with the shotgun raised. "Get it together dude; fuck!" Ethan whispered the words of encouragement to himself. 

Ethan straightened up and continued down the eerie street. I should have been back by now, he thought as he kept close watch out. He knew he would have been back by now if he had just left a little earlier or waited until tomorrow during the daylight hours, but no he had to go try and find her today. The broken, deserted street seemed to stretch on forever as Ethan lost the battle between being lost in his thoughts and focusing on his safety. 

The town was dismal, unsafe and bare. Everything of value had been looted by survivors trying to keep doing just that—surviving. By now, even most of the survivors had lost the fight. Everyone close to him, except one, had been slaughtered already. The only person he had left was Desarey. The two of them were staying with Laura and her husband on the edge of town. They were safe there. However, they did not have endless supplies. Ethan knew he and Desarey were the reason Laura and Myrick had been running low on supplies. The married couple went without food to make sure he and Des had enough to eat; Myrick and Laura gave up the few small comforts they had left to ensure the two young people were as comfortable as possible, given the circumstances. Myrick and his wife had found Ethan and Des the morning after they had fled the creatures that used to be their friends and family. 

*****  
It had been a night not dissimilar to the one surrounding him now. Ethan knew supplies were low, and wanted to earn his keep. It was dangerous to go out at night, but Ethan decided it was worth the risk. He knew Myrick and Laura would patrol for the creatures to ensure their little piece of safety remained that way. It would be easy to slip away from Des with the excuse of grabbing some firewood or trying to hunt something fresh for supper. He stole away from the property, but he underestimated Des. She must have known he was up to something because she followed him. He had taken to treating her like a child the night after they were attacked often forgetting she was only a couple years younger than him. She followed him to a deserted house and kept watch outside while he went in to forage for supplies. This was not a smart idea for either of them because the creatures hunting the remaining people alive could smell and track better than most animals. The faint odor of blood or the most indistinct sound would have the creatures upon them in moments. The creatures moved quickly; it seemed they moved without actually looking, but being guided by sense of smell or sound. Ethan seemed to be taking forever in the house that night. She was ready to go in and look for him when she heard him swear loudly. This was all she needed to bolt into the house after him.   
*****

He felt a pang of guilt as he realized, once again, this was the last time he saw the girl who grew up with him. 

 

*****  
He was exiting the house when he ran into her. "Des, what are you doing here?!" He was shocked to see her 

"I followed you. You lied to me and I was worried." Her eyes, reflecting fear and worry, did not lie to him.   
"I wanted to find some supplies, but there is nothing here and—" He stopped talking. "We should get back. We need to hurry." 

"Ethan what is it?" Des answered her own question as soon as she asked it. Her eyes took in Ethan holding his hand with a tattered piece of cloth around it. "What happened?" 

"Nothing, I slipped and cut myself on some broken glass. We need to go now!" Ethan released his hold on his injured hand and grabbed Des' arm. 

They both knew what would happen if they did not get out of there and back to the safehouse. They exchanged a look of fear and began to run. Not soon enough though.

They only made it halfway down the block when they could hear the growls of the creatures closing rapidly in. There was no way they would make it. Ethan pulled Des into an old, abandoned factory—this way there was more than one exit. Even though the creatures were smart, at least this way one of them might get away. 

"Des," Ethan pulled out the hunting knife he brought with him. "I am going to distract them. You need to run until you get back. Do not stop!"

"I am not leaving you here to die." Des cut him off before he could continue to send her away. 

"Get back and explain what happened. This is my fault, and I will not let you get hurt because of it." His eyes had hardened with determination. 

Des trapped his arm between them and hugged him fiercely. For all his ability to underestimate her, she was quick and fiercely determined to save him. Before he could re-angle the blade, she had hugged him driving the blade into her stomach. 

"Des! No! What have you done?!?" Ethan whispered harshly. 

Desarey pulled out of his reach. "My wound is bigger than yours. The stronger scent of blood will draw the creatures to me and you can get to safety." Desarey was backing away from him toward the door that would lead her back to the creatures. 

Ethan found his body would not move. He was paralyzed by his fear of what would happen to her. "Dessie, please, do not do this." 

She smiled at him. He had not called her by that name since they were kids. "I love you, Ethan. I will always be with you." With those words she ran toward the creatures. 

Ethan finally shook of his fear as he bolted out the door. He followed her, but by the time he got to the door she was nowhere to be seen. He could still hear the growls of the creatures, but they were growing fainter as they followed their new prey. He began to run toward the safe house. He got a few blocks away when a scream of terror and agony reached his ears. The creatures got her. Ethan started to run toward the scream when he was grabbed from behind. 

"There is no use, boy. She is gone." The person holding him captive whispered. 

"She cannot be gone! I have to help her!" Ethan struggled against his captor, but could not break his hold. He did not even feel the hot tears stream down his face. 

"She is gone. There is nothing we can do." The hold on Ethan did not loosen as he was half-dragged back to the safehouse.   
*****

Myrick had been the one to grab Ethan and bring him back. Ethan felt like a coward and would not face Laura or Myrick for over a week. He barely ate and could not sleep without waking to the sound of Desarey screaming. 

Ethan's thoughts were broken when he heard a twig snap. He brushed the salt-tinged liquid from his eyes and raised his weapon. He had vowed to protect Des and he failed. His new vow was to take out as many creatures as possible before he died. He would not let himself fail in this. He turned towards the sound and cocked the weapon. When the creature walked into plain view on the street, Ethan felt like all the air had been stolen from his lungs. He desperately hoped the moonlight was playing tricks with his eyes, but he knew deep down what he saw was real. 

Des was looking at him. Only, it was not really Des; it was the creature she had been turned into. The only part of her that still looked like his Dessie was her eyes. At least, for a few moments before her eyes turned cold and unfeeling. Myrick and Laura had tried to prepare him for this moment since Myrick brought him back a mere 5 weeks ago. Ethan knew this was no longer his Dessie, but that did not help him be more willing to pull the trigger. A combination of salt and silver was the content of each slug, the only thing, aside from a stab to the heart or removal of the head, that seemed to kill these creatures. He stared into the eyes of this creature willing them once again to become the eyes of his sister. He just needed to see her eyes one last time. 

He did not get his wish, however. The creature jumped at him and Ethan closed his eyes. Eyes closed was the only way he could take a shot at the creature who had once been his kid sister. He pulled the trigger just before he felt the creature's claws tearing into his skin. He was brought to the ground by the weight of the creature on top of him. He did not know if he was going to die or if the creature was dead. He was unwilling to open his eyes and find out. If the creature was dead Myrick, who was hiding in one of the houses and did not know Ethan knew he was hiding there, would come out and get him. If he was going to die, he was comforted by the fact that he would see his sister again.


End file.
